Harry Potter e a fenix encantada
by Panzinha
Summary: Voldemort esta lá, controlando suas mentes e sonhos, cada vez mais disposto a destruir sonho por sonho do garoto, o que fazer qndo não se tem mais sonho? e qndo o tudo não é mais nada e o quase ja se foi? A FIC ESTA NO CAP 35 NA floreios e borroes
1. Chapter 1

(1) Harry Potter e a Fênix encantada

**De ponta-cabeça**

Harry estava em um lugar estranho, que o mesmo pensou que era um cemitério. Lá tinha passagens como de fossem labirintos a serem encontrados os seus pontos finais e no meio desse labirinto ele encontra com Voldemort. Ele sente uma imensa dor na sua cicatriz que cada vez mais ardia, então ele ouve uma voz jovem e gélida como se o mundo fosse congelar com uma simples palavra então o dono da voz diz.

"ola Harry há quanto tempo que não te vejo sofrer em minhas mãos." - Na hora Harry acorda com uma forte dor em sua cicatriz e pensa no lorde das trevas, será que ele retornará a atacar? Pensa ele. Mas quando deita tentando relaxar Edwges entra janela adentro desesperada. Harry pega o pedaço de pergaminho e lê.

Harry esta tudo bem ai com os Dursley? Bom saiu uma matéria no pasquim falando de você sabe quem que ele deve estar se preparando para um novo ataque o que você acha?

Beijos Gina.

Harry não ficou assustado, mas logo acudiu Edwges e viu que em baixo de seu pé tinha cortes e que logo harry tratou. Ele deduziu que a coruja tivesse sido interceptada, mas logo suas suspeitas se foram, pois viu um pedaço de galho fincado em seu pé.

Harry foi despertado da sua distração pela coruja com um grito de sua tia, que soou como um apito em seus ouvidos e o fez se encolher.

"Harry venha aqui agora, seu moleque."

Harry desceu as escadas devagar para não chegar tão cedo à cozinha para almoçar. Chegando lá Duda não tirava os olhinhos vidrados da televisão.

"Harry sirva se."

ele não fez mais nada o dia inteiro, só jogou se na cama e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte ele só pensava em sua volta a Hogworts para reencontrar seus amigos.

Pensava em quando poderia voar novamente em sua firebolt atrás do pomo. Logo seus pensamentos voaram para o seu aniversario e como seria.

Sua tia petúnia o despertara dos pensamentos com uma voz de apito que ecoaram em seus ouvidos

"Harry, agora já para o café ou fica sem moleque."

Harry não abriu a boca durante toda a refeição e por isso Duda o alfinetou.

"o que foi primo Potter ta querendo fazer uma de suas loucuras é?"

"estou. Darei-te duas orelhas e dentes de rato quer?" – Duda estremeceu e nem respondeu ao que Harry lhe disse

"pare de por medo em meu filho seu demente atrevido." – falou tio  
Valter cuspindo e ficando cada vez mais púrpura.

N/A: desculpem o tamanho, mas ele aumentara no próximo eu juro sei que é chato ficar falando isso, pois sou uma leitora também, mas comentem, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter e a Fenix encantada (2)

2° **_Longa espera_**

No dia seguinte acordou assustada com Edwges bicando lhe a orelha. Ele pega a carta que ela carregava. E ao ler percebe que é de Rony falado que Artur seria promovido, mas ele não aceitou, pois gostava de seu cargo. Ele voltou a se deitar quando viu pichi entrando todo afobado para entregar a carta para Harry.Era uma carta de Rony.

_Harry como você está? Meu pai ia ser promovido, mas não aceitou o cargo ele ia ganhar o triplo do que ele ganhava antes vê se pode! Ele deve star doido de recusar essa proposta.Mas fazer o que foi a decisão dele né.Mas mande noticias suas que em troca eu te darei sapo de chocolate e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada._

thau. Rony 

Harry deita se e dorme.

"milorde!"

"sim bela.Diga o que queres comigo?"

"milorde, quando mataremos o Potter? Eu não vejo a hora para tortura lo e mata lo."

"calma bela tudo ao seu tempo ele não é mais uma criança e eu quero me aperfeiçoar."

"mais milorde você é invencível aquela noite no ministério não o matamos por causa de Dumbledore ele o interrompeu e você lorde das trevas ainda é o maior."

"bela não estou confiante de mim pela 1°, vez aquele moleque me paga."

"Lorde ele não é nada perto de ti meu..."

"Lestrange já falou de mais - disse a voz do lorde das trevas."

"Mas mil..."

"CHEGA"-o disse em voz extremamente alta – "já é o bastante Belatrix"

Harry acorda já de manhã com o pesadelo e desce para tomar ar e fica deitado no

jardim quando uma menina nova na rua passa e pergunta lhe.

"você mora aqui há muito tempo?"

"é há 16 anos 15"

"sabe to louca para ver meu colégio novo" – dizia com um pouco de dificuldade que Harry não sabia qual era

"e que escola você vai é trou... Daqui?"

"não é bruxa"

"serio e qual é"

"Hogarts"

"hogwats é isso?"

"sim como você sabe?"

"Eu estudo la."

"sério é bom la?"- mas essa ultima frases tio Valter ouviu e falou em cima da garota


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter e a Fenix encantada (

3° **_A outra Riddle_**

- vai assustar ela seu imbecil – mas ela ficou calma e disse com carinho

- calma senhor só estou falando de uma escola para ele. - Então tio Valter saiu em fúria da li, pois estava louco para receber uma reclamação de seu sobrinho.

-meu nome é Harry, ainda não sei o seu.- a garota de cabelos longo e loiro de olhos num tom azul bebe responde

- Nadini, você é Harry Potter.Disse com uma voz fraca como se estivesse com medo.

- sim por que tanto medo? Acho que meu tio estava certo pela 1°vez. – disse Harry descontraído.

- Sou...sou...sou...Nadini Riddle. Disse ela como se ele fosse lançar um feitiço nela.

O garoto pulou quando ouviu aquele nome que foi como se ele tivesse tomado um choque e ficou la em pé paralisado olhando a linda garota que era parenta de seu maior inimigo

- na...Não me olhe assim eu não sou como ele; meu primo.

- na sei você é um deles você pode estar com ele não sei se devo confiar

- mas eu é que não sei se devo confiar em você. Você pula coloca a mão em sua varinha quase para me lançar um feitiço e você é que se sente em perigo????

Então ele baixou a varinha e disse.

- tudo bem então acho que não tem muito em você que nele tem - a menina então abriu um sorriso e eles ficaram la o dia inteiro até escurecer.

deitado na cama ele recebe uma carta de Rony.

_cara o que aconteceu me manda noticias em breve vamos te buscar para você passar o aniversario aqui na toca que você acha disso espero noticias._

_PS: Harry é a mione temos muitas novidades que talvez você goste graciosamente mione_

_Harry ficou muito feliz e eles provavelmente teriam boas noticias então ele resolveu escrever, mas uma menina apareceu pulando a janela._

- quem é você? O que esta fazendo no meu quarto?- disse ele, pois onde a pessoa estava continha uma boa escuridão.

- Harry sou eu.

- o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- vim te ver, Harry estava com saudades – ele parou e fitou uma bela garota ruiva parada no meio de seu quarto.

- Gina?


End file.
